


Best Seats

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Category: Glee
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Didn't Know They Were Dating, FYou RyMurph, Fluid Sexuality, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Sexuality Crisis, Season Premier What Season Premier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re just making out while they’re both single.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Seats

Puck isn’t thinking about it while everyone’s there watching movies and eating snacks, but as soon as Artie and Mike and Sam leave, and Kurt disappears somewhere, Puck turns to Finn and grins. 

“Wanna make out again?” 

Finn makes his dumb thinking face for a couple of seconds before he nods. “Sure, I guess,” he says. “Don’t give me a hickey this time, okay?”

“I don’t decide to give hickeys, it just happens,” Puck says for the third or fourth time as he moves closer to Finn. 

“Then don’t let it happen,” Finn says, leaning towards Puck. 

“You weren’t complaining at the time.” Puck brings his lips to Finn’s, kissing him closed-mouthed for a few seconds before running his tongue over Finn’s lower lip. 

“Shut up,” Finn says. He parts his lips, touching the tip of his tongue to Puck’s. 

Puck laughs into the kiss, sliding his tongue along Finn’s and into Finn’s mouth, and he puts one hand on Finn’s shoulder, partially to keep his balance and partially to bring them closer together. The great thing about their making-out-while-they’re-both-single thing that they’ve fallen into is that Finn really is a fantastic kisser.

Another thing Finn apparently is, at least with Puck, is handsy. Puck doesn’t remember Finn being particularly grabby with Quinn or Rachel, but when Finn and Puck are making out, Finn’s hands are all over him. Up and down Puck’s back, grabbing at Puck’s ass, then back up to Puck’s head, and Puck figures that’s what people mean by it feeling like someone’s everywhere while they’re making out. 

Puck kisses Finn a little harder, leaning into the hand on his head. Finn spread his fingers, so his hand is covering like half of Puck’s head, and puts his other hand on Puck’s lower back, pulling him close while leaning back. Puck is almost completely on top of Finn, and he puts one leg between Finn’s, rubbing his thigh against Finn’s dick. 

“Oh shit,” Finn says, breaking the kiss and panting against Puck’s mouth. Puck grins and moves his leg again, this time pressing his own dick against Finn’s hip at the same time. “Oh _shit_ , Puck,” Finn repeats, biting lightly at Puck’s lower lip. 

“Sure you don’t want a hickey?” Puck asks, putting his mouth on Finn’s neck and then licking at the skin there. 

“Thought you didn’t decide about hickeys,” Finn says. He lifts his hips a little, pressing against Puck’s dick. “Thought they just happened.”

“And one’s gonna unless you make me stop the…” Puck trails off and pushes back against Finn before he continues. “Forces of nature.” 

“Like a tornado,” Finn says, not pulling away from Puck or trying to push him off his neck. 

“EF-5.” Puck nods before nipping once at Finn’s neck, then slowly pulling the skin into his mouth. He pushes down against Finn, moving his leg up and down Finn’s dick, and one of his hands slides down Finn’s side. Finn whines a little, lifting his hips again and kind of rocking both of them, his hands doing the all-over-the-place thing again, running through Puck’s hair and along his arms and back down to his ass to squeeze. 

Puck releases Finn’s neck with a quiet pop, then puts his mouth back down on the other side of Finn’s neck, still moving his leg and his hips, and he pushes his ass up into Finn’s hands. Finn squeezes it again.

“You’ve got such a great butt,” Finn says. “It’s, like, _really_ great.”

“Yeah, keep doing that,” Puck says. He’s pretty sure Finn would tap it in about two seconds if Puck gave the okay, too, but he’s not totally sure he’s okay with it, so he keeps moving his leg and rocking his hips against Finn. Finn squeezes Puck’s ass harder, pulling Puck against him more firmly as they both grind against each other.

Finn whines again, slamming his mouth to Puck’s as Puck feels his leg get warmer, then damp. Puck grins against Finn’s lips and sucks at Finn’s lower lip for a few seconds. 

“Did you just come in your jeans?” 

“Shut up,” Finn says, turning red in the face. “Maybe.”

“That doesn’t seem fair.” 

“Not like I did it on purpose!” 

“I’m saying maybe you should do something on purpose,” Puck says, rocking his hips and pushing his still-hard dick against Finn’s hip again. He kisses Finn again, his tongue sliding into Finn’s mouth. After a few seconds of hesitation, Finn grabs Puck’s ass with both hands, pulling him against Finn’s leg and grinding again. Puck pushes down harder, their kissing feeling almost out of control, and he can feel himself getting closer. Finn kind of whine-moans into Puck’s mouth, and Puck thrusts down a final time as he comes in his own jeans, hot and sticky. 

He’s already lying on top of Finn, but he goes mostly limp and probably heavy, his face smushed against Finn’s neck. Finn’s breathing heavily and still holding Puck’s ass in both hands. 

“Cool?” Finn asks. 

Puck nods, taking a couple of deep breaths. “Yeah. This was a really great idea we had.” 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “Except now I’m kinda gross.”

“At least you’re at your own house. I’m going to have to borrow a pair of your sweatpants again.”

“That’s okay. Did you wanna shower off or something first?”

Puck starts to nod, then lifts his head up, eyebrows raised. “Am I going to need another one if I take one now?” 

Finn shrugs. “Do you want to?”

“Maybe we should watch another movie and wait on the shower?” 

“Cool,” Finn says. “We should order a pizza.”

Puck nods. “Awesome.” 

 

On Monday morning, Puck’s mom asks him how his weekend was, which is probably her trying to make him feel guilty for not being home most of it, but he smiles and tells her it was great, because it was. After pizza and a movie, Puck and Finn had ended up making out and grinding again before taking showers—separately, because even if both of them had thought showering together was a great idea, there were three other people at Finn’s house—and then they’d played video games and made out without grinding on Sunday. 

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Puck asks Finn at the end of glee club rehearsal, which for some reason involves Sam doing a Bieber song. “You want to go see that new horror movie, since tickets are cheaper on Tuesday?” 

“Yeah, that sounds cool,” Finn says. “Buy stuff there, or go by the gas station on the way?”

“Gas station, definitely,” Puck says. “Plus last time the theater was out of Mike & Ike.”

“We’ll still get popcorn, though.”

Puck nods. “Extra-large.” As soon as the last bell rings the next day, Puck heads towards Finn’s locker, leaning against the ones next to it and waiting for Finn. 

“Hey,” Finn says, when he gets to his locker. “You ready?”

“Yeah. You driving?” 

“Yeah, I figured I would,” Finn says. “That cool with you?”

Puck nods. “I can just run in at the gas station, get the candy.” 

“Cool.”

Puck nods again, grinning a little before they head out of the school. Puck goes in at the gas station and buys probably too much candy, even for them, and then they drive the rest of the way to the theater and head for the ticket window. Finn asks for two tickets and slides his money under the window before Puck can say anything, handing Puck one of the tickets. 

“We should get our seats first, then get the popcorn, so we get the best seats,” Finn says.

“Good idea,” Puck says, letting Finn lead them into the theater and up the stairs. Finn walks all the way to the top and to the center two seats. 

“Good?”

“Perfect.” The seats are perfect, but the movie is boring, and around what Puck thinks is halfway through, he nudges Finn’s leg with his. Finn turns his head and flashes a quick grin at Puck, brushing the back of his hand against Puck’s thigh. Puck grins back, pressing his thigh towards Finn, then puts the tips of his fingers on Finn’s wrist. Finn shifts his hand, lacing his fingers with Puck’s and resting their joined hands on Puck’s thigh.

They sit like that for a little longer before Puck turns to see if Finn’s paying attention to the movie at all. Finn’s watching Puck, not the movie, and Puck grins again before looking around the otherwise empty theater. There’s still no one there, not even a worker, and he leans sideways to kiss Finn. Finn seems a little surprised, but he rolls with it, squeezing Puck’s hand gently while they kiss. 

It’s a little annoying to kiss with the armrest in the way, but not so annoying that they don’t lose track of time while they’re kissing, and Puck startles a little when the credits music starts. 

“Well, that _movie_ sucked,” Puck says. 

“My house or your house?” Finn asks. 

“What time does Kurt get back from Dalton?” 

“Not until five, usually, and later if there’s Warbler stuff.”

“Then your house,” Puck says. “I never know what time Mom’ll get home.” 

“Cool,” Finn says. He squeezes Puck’s hand again before letting go of it, starting to stand. Puck stands and heads out of the theater, back towards the lobby, and as they’re walking out, Mike and Tina wave, clearly going to see a movie themselves. 

“If they’re wanting to actually watch a movie, I hope they picked a different one,” Puck says to Finn when they reach the truck. 

“Yeah, that wasn’t very good,” Finn says. 

Puck doesn’t respond until they’re almost back to Finn’s. “What we did instead was, though.” 

“Yeah. It was nice,” Finn says. “Way better than that movie.”

“Nice?” Puck repeats. “Just nice?” 

“Not _just_ nice. There’s nothing wrong with nice.”

“It sounds like what you say about your grandma’s cooking or something. ‘Good’ or ‘hot’ or ‘awesome’ or ‘cool’ or ‘my dick’s been hard for the last hour’.” 

“Has it?” Finn asks.

“I didn’t check the exact time,” Puck says with a snort. “What about you?” 

“Yeah,” Finn admits. “Probably that long.”

Puck thinks about the two of them, grinding in their jeans, but he doesn’t really want to put on more sweatpants, which means they should lose their jeans first, and if they’re going to bother to do that, Puck figures maybe they should do more than grinding. He doesn’t say anything while Finn parks the truck or while they walk inside, but when they get to Finn’s room, Puck nods at Finn’s crotch. 

“Want me to take care of that?”

“You want to?” Finn asks. “I thought we’d probably make out and stuff.”

“I’m tired of stealing your sweatpants, so I figured if we were going to have our jeans off anyway, why not?” Puck says, which sounds even less like a reason when he says it out loud, but he still wants to, so he rolls with it. 

“Oh. Yeah, I guess that makes sense,” Finn says. 

“Cool,” Puck says, stepping closer to Finn and kissing him as he puts one hand on his own waistband. Finn undoes his jeans while he keeps kissing Puck, then shoves them down. Puck laughs a little at the leprechauns on Finn’s boxers. “It’s not March yet.” 

“They were clean,” Finn says. 

“I’ll make sure you’re not too early for St. Patrick’s Day,” Puck offers, putting his hands under the elastic and working them down as they kiss again. Finn tugs down on Puck’s jeans, too, their arms getting a little tangled up. Puck lets go of Finn’s boxers once they’re past Finn’s thighs, letting them fall, and then he steps out of his own jeans, kicking them to the side. 

“You want to lie down or something?” Finn asks. 

“I told you I was gonna take care of that,” Puck says. “That how you want it?” 

“Want wha— ohhh. Really? Like, for real?” Finn says. 

“Yeah,” Puck says as confidently as he can. “Or you could, I dunno, sit on the edge of the bed?” 

“Okay. Yeah, I can do that,” Finn says. “Wow. Yeah.” 

Puck pushes at Finn’s shoulders until Finn starts walking backward, toward the bed, and Puck pushes down a little so Finn will sit. “Okay?” Puck asks, then sucks at Finn’s neck as he puts his hands under Finn’s shirt. Finn nods.

“Yeah. Just a little, you know.”

“Yeah,” Puck says, pulling Finn’s shirt off and using those few seconds to let his eyes bug out a little, realizing what he’s about to do. He tosses Finn’s shirt in the floor and then kneels down, staring at Finn’s dick and not making eye contact with Finn, because Finn’s probably the only one who would be able to tell Puck’s a little nervous. 

He puts his hands on Finn’s thighs, leaning in so he can lick the tip of Finn’s dick experimentally. Finn jumps a little, putting his hand on the top of Puck’s head.

“Have you ever, uh, you know. Done this before?” Finn asks, sounding about as nervous as Puck feels. 

“No,” Puck admits, his mouth hovering over Finn’s dick. “But I’m good at sucking, right? Like hickeys.” 

“Yeah. Okay. I know you’ll be good at it. I was just wondering, is all.”

“Okay.” Puck slides his lips over the head of Finn’s dick, closing his eyes and feeling a little jolt of surprise at how it doesn’t taste that different than the rest of Finn’s skin. Maybe a little stronger, Puck decides, and he’s a little surprised at how hard Finn feels in his mouth versus when they’ve been grinding. He flicks his tongue against the tip and then slides his mouth lower. 

“Ohh, oh god, oh my god,” Finn says, his fingers flexing on the top of Puck’s head like he’s maybe trying to keep himself from pushing on it. “That’s so cool, Puck.”

It really is cool, Puck decides he agrees, and he takes more of Finn’s dick into his mouth, sucking around it. He starts to move his hand up to the base of Finn’s dick, but then he figures that since he’s already got a dick in his mouth, he might as well indulge his curiosity and a little bit of desire and put it on Finn’s balls instead. 

“Oh my god,” Finn repeats. 

Puck slides his hand under Finn’s balls, holding them in the palm of his hand, and starts sliding his lips up and down Finn’s dick slowly, then a little bit faster as he strokes Finn’s hip with his other hand. Finn does push down on Puck’s head then, just barely, making a kind of low-pitched whiny noise.

“Oh, shit, Puck. That’s so awesome. That’s the best, it’s the best.”

Puck would grin if he could, but instead he moves his mouth faster, his hand still around Finn’s balls. He moves his other hand to the bottom of Finn’s dick and starts stroking so that as much of Finn’s dick is covered as possible. 

“That’s so awesome, so fucking awesome, so— shit, I’m gonna come, I’m—”

Puck keeps sucking at Finn’s dick, and then Finn does come, flooding Puck’s mouth. Puck’s hand stops moving and he coughs a little as he tries to swallow. Finn flops backwards onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

“Wow,” Finn says, sounding a little breathless. “That was just totally _wow_.”

Puck wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand and stands up enough to lie down on the bed next to Finn, alternating between looking at Finn’s face and Finn’s dick. “That was so much cooler than eating a girl out,” Puck says, feeling his eyes widen as he realizes what he said.

“Yeah?” Finn asks. “You liked it?’

“Yeah,” Puck says quietly, nodding, and he’s not really sure what that means, because it’s not like the making-out-since-they’re-both-single. It’s pretty guy-specific, or one-guy-specific, but he can’t pretend like it wasn’t awesome.

“Did you, uh, want me to try it, too?” Finn asks. 

“Only if you want to. I didn’t offer so you would,” Puck says. “Or, I don’t know, if there’s something else you want to do.” 

“Like what? I just want to be fair and stuff,” Finn says. 

Puck shrugs. “I don’t know. What do you like best?” 

“That,” Finn says. “I liked _that_ the best of anything, ever, in my whole life, including cake.”

“Even _cake_?” Puck says, feeling impressed with himself. 

“Even birthday cake, dude.”

“Damn.” Puck rolls onto his back. “Okay, what do you like second best?” 

“I don’t know yet,” Finn says. He puts his hand on Puck’s chest, slowly sliding it downward until he reaches Puck’s dick and curls his hand around it. “Cool.”

“Yeah,” Puck says, wiggling a little and then pushing up into Finn’s hand. He bites at his lip, trying not to let out too loud of a groan. “Oh shit, Finn.” 

“Do you like it?” Finn asks, closing his hand tighter and starting to roughly stroke Puck’s dick.

Puck nods, turning barely towards Finn. Most girls don’t want to give handjobs, period, and Finn’s hand is huge and a little dry. Puck bites back another groan and pulls at Finn with one hand until Finn’s close enough to kiss. Finn kisses him hard, with a lot of tongue, and he keeps moving his hand on Puck’s dick, a little slower than Puck wishes he would. 

After a couple of minutes, Finn pulls his mouth away from Puck’s. “What would make it more awesome?” he asks. 

“Faster,” Puck says immediately. “And you can put your other hand on my ass, if you want.” 

“Yeah, cool,” Finn says, moving his hand faster and reaching over Puck with his other hand to grab Puck’s ass and squeeze. “Better?”

Puck nods, pushing his dick into Finn’s hand. “Yeah. You like it?” 

“Yeah. I like how you feel. Does that sound weird?”

“No.” Puck shakes his head. “You felt so fucking awesome in my mouth.” 

“Cool. That’s so cool,” Finn says. “You feel awesome in my hand, so, it’s all cool.”

“Yeah.” Puck kisses Finn as he thrusts into Finn’s hand, then pulls back. “I’m gonna come all over your hand,” he warns.

“Awesome,” Finn says breathily. He strokes just a little more firmly, and Puck lets out the groan he’s been holding back as he comes hard, all over Finn’s hand and Finn’s chest. He lets his head fall forward, forehead resting on Finn. “Wow. That was really hot. Like, _so_ hot.”

“Yeah. Why didn’t we ever do this before?” Puck asks, then snorts. “Okay, other than it being pretty gay.” 

Finn shrugs as he wipes his hand off on the sheet. “Probably that’s the only reason.”

“Maybe… maybe that was a dumb reason,” Puck says. 

“Yeah, I think it probably was,” Finn says. 

Puck and Finn lie there for awhile until Puck remembers that other people are probably going to start showing up at Finn’s. “How much longer do we have?” he mumbles. 

Finn lifts his head and looks at the clock before letting his head thump back against the mattress again. “Not long enough,” he says. “That sucks.”

“Mom wants us to go see Nana Friday night and Saturday. I can get out of it, if you want to come over,” Puck says after thinking for a minute. 

“Yeah. I want to.”

“Awesome.” Puck rolls over and kisses Finn again before rolling off the bed and tossing Finn’s clothes towards him. “Want me to crash dinner?” 

“Sure. I think my mom’s making spaghetti and meatballs,” Finn says. “The real kind of meatballs that she has to roll up herself.”

Puck grins as he pulls his own jeans back on. “Even better.” 

 

On Thursday afternoon, Puck pulls Finn into the empty locker room before fifth period, mainly because he can, and blows Finn right there, finishing up only a minute or two after the tardy bell. By Friday when the bell rings, Puck is alternating between wanting Finn to blow him and giving in entirely, because he’s pretty sure that Finn would really like to tap it if Puck offered. Puck knows himself well enough that he had stopped on Thursday and bought lube, putting it in his dresser drawer. Maybe he won’t use it this week, but he figures he’s probably going to sooner or later. 

Finn is already at his locker when Puck gets there, and he grins. “Ready to go?” 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “Definitely!”

"Awesome," Puck says. "I had Mom drop me off this morning. She thinks... I don't remember what I told her, actually."

“Just don’t make up something else to tell her, in case it’s not the same thing!”

“She’ll probably be glad I didn’t throw a big party and trash everything. Eating all of the food will seem minor,” Puck says. “There’s no way she’d guess we…” 

“Yeah?” Finn prompts. “We what?”

“Wanted the place to ourselves so we didn’t feel obligated to put on pants,” Puck says after another few seconds, grinning at Finn. 

“No pants at all?” Finn asks. 

“Were we gonna order pizza or Chinese?” 

“Probably, unless you’ve got food.”

“Then pants when we answer the door, right?” Puck asks. 

“Sounds good to me!” Finn says. 

Puck keeps grinning as they get in Finn’s truck, then starts thinking about what’s stashed in his drawer, and he wonders if he’ll end up saying anything, and if he does, what he’ll say, and that’s all before he wonders about what _Finn_ will say. 

“You okay?” Finn asks. “You’re moving around a lot.”

“Oh. Yeah, I’m good,” Puck says quickly. 

“Okay. If you say so,” Finn says. 

“It’s just why I don’t think too much usually,” Puck says as Finn pulls up. “Next time one of the teachers tells me to think more, I’ll tell ‘em that.” 

“What’re you thinking about?”

“ _Right_ now?” Puck asks as they head inside. “Your hands on my ass.” 

“Yeah? You like that?” Finn asks, a little red-faced. 

Puck nods. “I know you do.” 

“I do like that,” Finn says. “It’s nice. It’s just, like, perfectly shaped.”

“Yeah?” Puck locks the door and kicks off his shoes, dropping his jacket on top of them before pulling his shirt over his head. “You like looking at it, too?” 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “I think everybody likes looking at it, Puck.”

“I don’t think _everybody_ ,” Puck says, shaking his head. “And I don’t think everybody likes touching it, either.” 

“Well, ‘cause you won’t let them, right?” Finn asks. 

“Even people who previously, uh, had access? Didn’t really take advantage of it. Take your shirt off.” 

Finn takes off his shirt. “Well, they were dumb, then, ‘cause it’s great.” 

Puck runs his hands down Finn’s chest as he starts kissing him, standing near the door. Finn puts his arms around Puck and grabs Puck’s ass in both hands, pulling him close. Puck kisses harder, opening his mouth against Finn’s, and slides his hands around to Finn’s back. 

“Take my jeans off,” Puck says after at least a minute passes. 

“Cool,” Finn says, reaching between them to unbutton and unzip Puck’s jeans. He gives them a two-handed shove, pushing them to the floor, then he puts his hands back on Puck’s ass again, squeezing it this time. 

“Yeah, definitely,” Puck says, pressing himself against Finn and kissing his neck. He puts a hand between them, playing with Finn’s zipper. 

“You need me to do it myself?” Finn asks. 

“Maybe I wanted to mess with you,” Puck says, pulling the zipper all the way down. He unbuttons Finn’s jeans and pushes them down just a few inches. Puck grins at the snowmen on Finn’s boxers. “I don’t know what to say about round ice dudes near your junk.” 

“I like these boxers!” Finn protests. “They’re, you know. Festive!”

“I don’t wanna see pastel eggs in April,” Puck says, then almost freezes when he realizes he’s implying they’re going to be doing this in another two months, which isn’t really something they’ve discussed.

“Are you okay with pink bunnies?” Finn asks.

“Maybe save those for family dinner night or something,” Puck says, tugging the snowmen boxers down and pressing against Finn again. 

“You don’t like bunnies?” Finn asks. “How can you not like bunnies?” He squeezes Puck’s ass, digging his thumbs into the muscles a little. 

“I like ‘em fine if they’re not covering your dick,” Puck says, moving with Finn’s hands, trying to decide if it feels more possessive or more like a massage. 

“Fine. No bunnies. Your room?”

Puck nods, backing up slowly so that Finn’s hands will stay on his ass. “I’ll buy you a bunny t-shirt, even.” 

“Will you let me actually wear it?” Finn asks, continuing to squeeze and knead Puck’s ass. 

“Sure. To school.” 

“Mmhmm,” Finn says. 

“Then I’d have to take it off you after school,” Puck says as they get to his room. 

“Yeah? And if you find out I’m wearing matching bunny boxers?” Finn asks. 

“Then I guess you and your dick would be sad that day, because I wouldn’t blow you,” Puck says, grinning. 

“No?” Finn says, frowning. “What about if I blew you instead?”

“I’m saying that I wouldn’t—”

Finn drops to one knee, hands still holding Puck’s ass, and he immediately wraps his lips around Puck’s dick. Puck leaves his mouth open for a little too long as he puts his hands on Finn’s head and his hips jerk forward a little. 

“Oh, well, shit, that too,” Puck says. 

Finn’s mouth slides farther down, kind of sloppy but still awesome. His fingers knead at Puck’s ass while his tongue laps at Puck’s dick. Puck pushes his hips forward again in spite of himself, his fingers curling in Finn’s hair. 

“Did you think about this?” Puck asks. Finn nods. “Good as you thought?” 

Finn doesn’t nod this time, but he does move his mouth farther down, gripping Puck’s ass harder. Puck bites down on his lower lip, doing his best not to thrust down into Finn’s mouth, and he pulls at Finn’s hair slightly. 

“Yeah, it’s good,” Puck agrees, looking down at Finn. “Really fucking good.” 

Finn’s head bobs a little as he takes Puck in deeper, and Puck groans, not bothering to try to hold it back since they’re alone and he knows they will be. His hips jerk forward, pushing his dick even deeper. 

“Fuck, sorry, that feels so awesome,” Puck says. 

Finn moves his lips and tongue faster, sucking and licking, and even though Puck wants to make it last longer, his hands pull on Finn’s hair again and he starts to come with one last thrust forward from his hips. Finn’s tongue keeps moving for another few seconds, before he sits back on his heel and grins up at Puck.

“Was it okay?” Finn asks. 

“Yeah, that was awesome,” Puck says, stepping back enough to sit down on the edge of his bed, and he waves Finn towards him. “Did you like it?” 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “It was cool. Kinda hot, actually.”

“Yeah.” Puck looks down at Finn’s dick and back up at Finn’s face, and what he thinks he’s going to say isn’t what he ends up blurting. “Do you want to tap it?”

“Huh?” Finn says. 

“My ass. Do you want to, you know.” 

“You mean, like, like _yeah_?”

“Yeah. Yeah,” Puck says, nodding. “I mean, if you don’t want—”

“No! I want to, I do,” Finn says. “Do you? You know. Want to?”

“Look in my sock drawer.” 

“Okay,” Finn says, standing up and walking to the sock drawer. He opens it and looks inside, picking up the bottle of lube. “Oh. I guess you do want to.”

“My version of Boy Scouts,” Puck says. “Come back over here.”

“Bring the bottle?”

Puck snorts. “Uh, yeah.” 

“Just checking,” Finn says, walking over to the bed. He sits down next to Puck. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Puck says, slowly smiling at Finn. “How do you want to do this?” 

“Uh. However would feel good for you?”

“I haven’t done this before. If you close your eyes, what do you picture?” 

“Hands and knees,” Finn says, a little too fast for him to have just come up with it. 

“Oh yeah?” Puck says, flipping over. “You didn’t close your eyes.” 

“Didn’t have to,” Finn admits. 

“This what you were thinking of?” Puck asks, lifting himself up on his hands and knees, his ass pointing towards Finn, and even though he thought he’d feel exposed or something, he feels a little bit giddy and almost powerful. Finn sort of gasps behind him, resting on hand lightly on Puck’s ass.

“Yeah,” Finn says softly. “I didn’t think you wanted to or anything, though.”

“Once I started thinking about it,” Puck says, shrugging a little. “I really liked your dick in my mouth, too, more than I thought I would, even, so this should be awesome, too.” 

“Wow. That’s so cool, Puck,” Finn says. 

“Yeah.” Puck pushes his ass back against Finn’s hand. 

“Holy shit,” Finn says. 

“What is it?”

“This is for real, and I have, like, _no_ idea what I’m doing!”

Puck laughs, looking over his shoulder. “I’m pretty sure you have to put your fingers in me first. Stretch me out.” 

“Don’t laugh at me! I don’t want to do this wrong,” Finn says. He kind of side-eyes Pucks ass as he dumps some lube onto his fingers. “Seems like this might feel weird.”

“I was hoping for ‘full’ and ‘awesome’ more than ‘weird’,” Puck says. “Just, you know. Do it.” 

“Okay,” Finn says, then Puck feels Finn’s fingers touching his asshole, cool and slick. Finn takes an audible deep breath before starting to push a finger into Puck. Puck holds completely still, closing his eyes and focusing on how Finn’s finger feels, too big and too small at the same time. After a few more seconds, he moves his ass experimentally. 

“Yeah, okay,” he says. “Good-weird.” 

“You want me to move them some specific sort of way?”

“Whatever you think is hot,” Puck says. “Does it look hot?” 

“Yeah,” Finn says, sort of breathless-sounding. He pushes his finger in deeper, pulling out slightly before pushing it in again. “Wow.”

“I like it,” Puck admits. “Tell me about it.” 

“Your ass is like, well, it’s really hot. Like temperature hot. You’re all around my finger. It’s crazy, but it’s really awesome.”

“Yeah. It is. I think maybe I’m okay with another finger now,” Puck says. 

“Yeah?” Finn asks. Puck nods, pushing his ass back towards Finn again. Finn pushes a second finger in, a little rougher this time. “Oh, shit, Puck, I’m— I’m fucking you with my fingers.”

“Yeah. Fuck. I think,” Puck says, breaking off and pausing for a few moments while his ass rocks towards Finn a little, his asshole stretching around Finn’s fingers. “I think this is pretty fucking gay,” he admits, “but I don’t care ‘cause it’s also pretty fucking awesome.” 

“Yeah,” Finn agrees. He moves his fingers faster, feeling like he spreads them a little. 

“Shit, Finn, I’m hard again.” 

“Fuck, that’s so awesome, Puck,” Finn says. “I’m gonna fuck you. You’re hard, and I’m gonna fuck your ass, and that is just _so_ fucking awesome.”

Puck whines, pushing back onto Finn’s fingers. “Keep talking like that.” 

“You want me to tell you I’m gonna fuck you?” Finn asks.

“Yeah,” Puck says as he nods. Part of his brain says he shouldn’t want that, or that if he does, he shouldn’t admit it, but it’s _Finn_ , Finn’s voice talking to him and Finn’s fingers inside him, and another part of his brain says that if he can’t with Finn, there’s no one he ever could want it with. “I want that. I want all of this.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, me, too,” Finn says. “I really want this.”

“Do you think I’m stretched out enough?” 

“I have no idea,” Finn says. He keeps moving his fingers, spreading and bending them inside Puck. “Do you _feel_ ready?”

“I don’t know about that, either, but let’s just go for it.” 

“You’re sure?” Finn asks, sliding his fingers back out of Puck again. Puck can hear the click of the lube bottle. 

“Yeah,” Puck says, rocking his hips back. “Come on.” 

The head of Finn’s dick presses against Puck’s asshole, and Finn puts a hand on one side of Puck’s ass, spreading him open as Finn starts to slowly push inside. 

“Shit,” Puck says, moving his ass into Finn’s hand. “Shit, tell me.” 

“I’m inside you. I’m sliding into your ass,” Finn says, pushing deeper into Puck. “My dick is inside you, and you’re all around me, and it feels so hot and tight and awesome, Puck.”

“Oh my God,” Puck says. He can feel his asshole stretching out around Finn’s dick, and he presses back towards Finn. “Oh my God, Finn.” He thinks that maybe it’s supposed to be weird or hurt or something, but he feels so full that he doesn’t care about the rest of it. 

“Yeah,” Finn says. His voice sounds weird, kind of breathy and strained. “You feel… I don’t know how to say you feel. Good. Amazing. So fucking hot.” He rocks his hips back, sliding partially out of Puck, then thrusts back in. “Wow. Puck. I’m fucking you. You’re letting me fuck you.”

“Yeah, keep fucking me,” Puck says, moving with Finn’s thrusts. “You can go harder or whatever you want, just keep going.” 

“Yeah? You want me to go harder?”

“Yeah, this is so awesome,” Puck says. 

“So awesome,” Finn agrees, thrusting harder into Puck. He keeps one hand on Puck’s ass, but the other goes to Puck’s hip, holding him as Finn fucks him. 

“Does it look as hot as it feels?” 

“Maybe hotter,” Finn says. “You should see this. I wish you could see.”

“Tell me what it looks like. Shit, yeah, just like that, right there,” Puck says. 

“I’m watching my dick slide inside you. You’re stretched all around me. It’s really hot. My hand’s on your ass and I’m spreading you open so I can see you better,” Finn says, really starting to slam into Puck now. 

Puck grabs at the sheets with his hands, bracing himself as best as he can. “Oh my God, yeah, you like it?” 

“Never seen anything hotter in my whole life, Puck.”

“Shit, this is the best,” Puck says, still rocking into each of Finn’s thrusts. “You should come inside me, shit.” 

“Yeah, I’m gonna, really soon,” Finn says. “I have to, you’re too tight, it’s too good, wanna make you come, too.” He reaches around Puck, wrapping his hand around Puck’s dick. Leaning forward means he’s not pulling as far out before slamming back into Puck again. 

“So fucking good,” Puck says. “So—shit, there, right there.” He pushes back and then into Finn’s hand with each movement. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Finn starts chanting. “Oh fuck, I’m coming, I’m coming.” He shoves his dick deep into Puck, hands tightening on Puck’s hip and ass as he comes inside Puck. 

“Oh my God,” Puck says. “I can _feel_ you, oh—” He breaks off as he starts to come, then yells, one arm giving out. Finn pitches forward, his chest pressed against Puck’s back, stroking Puck one more time before moving his hand away.

“Wow,” Finn says, huffing air on the back of Puck’s neck. “Puck, that was just— wow.”

“Maybe this is the only kind of sex I’m having now,” Puck says. “Shit. That was so fucking good.” 

“Can we do this every single day?” Finn asks, letting his weight drop onto Puck’s back, pushing him down into the mattress. 

“Yeah. I don’t want to get out of this bed,” Puck says. He’s not really sure what that says about him or what it means, but it’s completely true. “Still perfectly shaped?” 

“Oh, hell yeah,” Finn says. He kisses the back of Puck’s neck, his lips softly touching Puck’s skin.

“We’ve still got like… thirty hours,” Puck says. “We only need a few hours to sleep, right?” 

“Yeah, I’m good with, like, four or five.”

“Perfect,” Puck says, and he’s pretty sure that they have a great plan, right up until they wake up the next morning, and he winces visibly enough that he knows Finn had to see it. 

“You okay?” Finn asks. 

“Maybe I should blow you for awhile,” Puck says sheepishly. 

“Maybe,” Finn says. “Or maybe you could, you know. Me.”

“Do you want me to?” Puck asks. “I like blowing you.” 

“I like it, too, but, I dunno. I want to try it with you, you know, fucking me.”

“Okay. Cool.” Puck rolls towards Finn and kisses him. “You want breakfast first?” 

“Yeah. Fast breakfast, maybe,” Finn say. 

“I could bring the cereal in here?” 

“If you’ve got any Pop-Tarts, we could eat them in bed.”

“I’ll go look.” Puck rifles through the cabinets for a few minutes, not finding any Pop-Tarts, but he does find a box of his mom’s Special K breakfast bars, raspberry cheesecake flavor, so he takes the box back to his room. “Raspberry cheesecake Special K?” he says, holding up the box. 

“Cool, yeah,” Finn says. 

Puck rips open the box and tosses two of the bars to Finn, sitting back down on the bed and opening one for himself. “You really want me to fuck you?” 

Finn unwraps one of the bars and nods. “Yeah. I think so. You seem like you like it.”

“Yeah.” Puck takes a bite and chews it. “It’s like… really full and stretching and awesome,” Puck says. “And it’s so cool when you come.” 

“Cool. Yeah, I want to.”

“Okay.” Puck finishes his breakfast bar, deciding that raspberry cheesecake doesn’t make a good breakfast bar flavor, and he puts the rest of the box on top of his dresser. “What position?”

“I guess like we’ve been doing it,” Finn says. “It feels good for you like that.”

“Yeah, it’s awesome,” Puck agrees, leaning over and kissing Finn’s neck. “You done?” 

“Yeah. I’ll eat the other one later.”

“Cool.” Puck keeps kissing Finn’s neck, sucking at one spot as he puts his hand around Finn’s dick and strokes it. “Your dick is awesome.” 

Finn laughs a little, closing his eyes. “Yeah. Yours, too, and you hands. And your ass.”

“Yeah, I _know_ you like my ass,” Puck says, laughing against Finn’s neck. He strokes Finn’s dick a few more times, then shifts away. “Flip over.” 

Finn turns over onto his hands and knees. “Am I up too high?”

“I don’t know yet,” Puck admits, putting his hand on Finn’s ass and squeezing. “Yeah, okay, this is pretty hot to see.” 

“Told you!”

“I didn’t, you know, _not_ believe you,” Puck says. He picks up the lube bottle and squirts some on his fingers, then runs one finger around the outside of Finn’s asshole. “I’m going to put my finger inside you now.” 

“Okay,” Finn says. He tenses a little, probably not even realizing he’s doing it. Puck leans forward, kissing Finn’s back at the same time he pushes one finger partway into Finn’s asshole, and he runs his other hand over Finn’s hip. Finn squeaks, and Puck pauses. 

“Okay?” 

“Yeah. Just kind of weird.”

“Yeah, it is at first,” Puck agrees, pushing his finger as far in as he can. “You weren’t kidding about how hot it is.” 

“Yeah?” Finn says. 

“And tight.” Puck moves his finger experimentally, his other hand still on Finn’s hip, and after about a minute, he starts to push a second finger inside Finn. “You feel full?” 

“I feel… I don’t know. It’s weird, but it’s kinda good. It’s, I don’t know. I like it, though,” Finn says. 

“Yeah,” Puck says, but he wonders if maybe he’s just not as good at this side of it. He pushes both fingers in completely, moving them around inside Finn. “It’s like your asshole’s _swallowing_ my hand. It’s so cool.” 

“Yeah? It sounds kinda creepy that way.”

“No, it’s like disappearing or that old _Star Trek_ thing. Melding,” Puck says, moving his fingers more, spreading them apart and then pulling them almost all the way out. “Fuse.” 

“Still sounds weird,” Finn says. “Feels good, though.”

“Yeah, okay, good,” Puck says, spreading his fingers apart inside Finn’s asshole again. “Should I fuck you now?” 

“Yeah. I think now’s good,” Finn says. 

“Awesome.” Puck pulls his fingers out and puts more lube on his hand, sliding it over his dick before putting it around Finn’s dick. He puts his other hand on Finn’s ass and slowly pushes the tip of his dick against Finn’s asshole, pushing slowly inside. “Okay?” 

“Yeah,” Finn says, sounding a little breathier and higher-pitched than he had just a second ago. 

“Cool.” Puck pushes a little farther in, watching his dick disappear into Finn’s asshole just like his fingers did. “It’s like the warmest, tightest thing ever.” 

“Yeah,” Finn repeats, still in that same high-pitched voice. 

“Still with me?” Puck asks, sliding out about an inch before rocking his hips so his dick slides in again. 

Finn nods. “Your dick’s bigger than I realized.”

Puck laughs. “Should I be insulted or flattered?” he asks, slowly finding a rhythm as he thrusts into Finn. 

“Flattered, I think,” Finn says. “Shit, Puck.”

Puck starts moving the hand on Finn’s dick, stroking as fast as he’s thrusting, and he grabs at Finn’s hip with his other hand. Finn whines and his body wiggles, and Puck thrusts in a little harder. “Yeah, okay,” Puck says. “Flattered. Faster?” 

“Yeah. I think, I think maybe, I think _harder_ ,” Finn says, whining again. 

“Yeah, that’s good,” Puck says, putting more force into each thrust and tightening his fingers around Finn’s dick. “Fuck, you’re still so tight.” 

“Yeah? Yeah,” Finn says. “Shit, Puck, it’s— it’s— don’t stop, okay? Don’t, okay?”

“Wasn’t planning to.” Puck feels like each thrust is getting harder and a little closer to the one before it, his hips rocking into Finn’s and both of them making the bed move a little. “You’re so hard. You feel so good.” 

“It’s good, it’s good,” Finn says, whining and rocking back against Puck with each thrust. 

“Come for me,” Puck says, because he already knows that he likes it when he comes a few seconds before Finn starts to come, when Finn’s been fucking him. “Come all in my hand.” 

Finn’s head drops forward, his whole body shakes, and he makes a high-pitched noise as he comes in Puck’s hand, tightening around Puck’s dick. Puck thrusts in hard two more times, then comes with his dick as far inside Finn’s asshole as it can go, and he slumps over Finn’s back. 

“Did you like it?” Puck says after about a minute passes. 

Finn nods. “Uh-huh.”

Puck rolls off of Finn after a few more seconds, pulling Finn down to the mattress beside him. “Better? Worse? Just different?” 

“Different,” Finn says, “and a lot. It was just a lot. Good, though.”

Puck nods, wrapping his arms partway around Finn, and he’s quiet for awhile, thinking, because he figures he wasn’t quite as good at the fucking as he was being fucked, but that’s probably okay. “Is it okay if I liked it a little better the other way around?” 

Finn shifts so he can put his head on top of Puck’s head. “Yeah. We’ll still do it this way, though, right?”

“Yeah. We will.” Puck laughs for a few seconds. “Especially when you wear my ass out.” 

 

Puck doesn’t estimate his mom’s return time very well, which means he and Finn pull jeans and t-shirts on in a hurry when they hear the front door, but Puck’s mom is so relieved that there’s not been a party that she doesn’t seem to realize Finn there doesn’t match whatever story Puck told her. Instead, she tells Finn he should stay for dinner and sleep over, which works out pretty well for Finn and Puck. 

Still, Puck’s mom sends Finn home mid-afternoon on Sunday, and even with that, Puck’s a little tired on Monday morning at school. He doesn’t pay any more attention than usual in most of his classes, and after math, he stops outside Finn’s English class before they walk to glee club. 

“Hey!” Finn says, when he comes out of the classroom, draping his arm over Puck’s shoulders. “How was your math? Mathy?”

“Circular,” Puck says, nodding. “Did you get to watch a movie in English?” 

“ _Grapes of Wrath_ ,” Finn says, “which, I still don’t get why it’s called that. There’s no grapes in it at all.”

“Do they have wine?” Puck asks. “Maybe the grapes are all liquified.” 

“They have, like, dust. And sadness.”

“Oh. I don’t know then,” Puck says, shrugging as they squeeze through the doorway into glee club rehearsal. The girls are all clustered together, talking about something, and he and Finn sit down in the front row near the drum kit. 

“Is anybody _not_ going, do you think?” Mercedes asks the other girls. “Or going alone?”

“None of the boys are single,” Tina says. “Why would they go alone?” 

“That’s not true!” Rachel says in her not-actually-whispering voice that she uses when she wants people to think she’s whispering, which Puck usually hears during temple and not at school. “Finn and Puck are both single.” 

Mercedes makes a snort-laugh noise and shakes her head. “Really, girl? Really?”

“Who?” Rachel asks. Puck glances at Finn, who shrugs and does a weird thing with his eyebrows.

“How did you miss it?” Tina asks, laughing, and when Puck looks up at Tina, she laughs harder. “You’re pretty obvious!” 

“Seriously,” Mercedes says. “You two didn’t think you were fooling anybody, right? Other than Rachel, I guess!”

Finn looks at Puck and does another weird eyebrow thing. “Uhhh.”

“You’re saying we’re dating?” Puck finally says. 

“How was that movie last week?” Tina asks. 

Rachel looks torn between being slightly horrified and very confused. “They went to see a movie on a date?”

“It wasn’t a date,” Finn says. “I mean, not on purpose.”

Puck looks back at Finn. “There was making out,” he concedes. “And you did buy the tickets.” 

“Oh. I guess that does kinda sound like a date,” Finn says. 

“See?” Mercedes says. 

“They went on a double date?” Rachel says. “That makes more sense. Who with, though?” 

“No, no, they were with each other.” Tina looks almost smug, even though Puck can’t really figure out why. “Did you two go out again Friday night?” 

“No, we were—” Finn cuts himself off, turning a little red. “Uh. Hanging out?”

“Mmhmm. Hanging out,” Mercedes says. “Puck? Do you have anything to add?”

Puck shrugs as casually as he can. “That’s pretty accurate.” 

“Weird,” Finn says. 

“What? Other than Tina’s observational skills, I mean,” Puck asks. 

“I didn’t realize we were dating. I just thought we were, you know.” Finn drops his voice. “Sexing.”

“I guess the making plans part should have given us a clue,” Puck says equally quietly. “It’s not the worst thing. Right?” 

“I think it’s kinda nice, actually,” Finn says. 

“Cool.” Puck looks back at the girls again, and other than Rachel still looking confused, they seem to have changed their topic of discussion away from Finn and Puck. “So if we’re dating…” 

“Yeah?” Finn asks. 

“Got any plans tomorrow night?” 

“We could go see another movie,” Finn says. “Oh, we could eat dinner, too! That’s datey.”

“Then we could still go back to your house,” Puck says with a nod. 

“And do more sexing!”

Puck laughs. “Yeah, but we’ll just tell people about the dinner and the movie.”


End file.
